Siempre Contigo
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Porque aunque los demás dudaran de ellos, siempre estarían juntos. Rick x Daryl


**Notas: **Porque muchas lo pidieron –claro que no, solo fue una T_T-, aquí está un nuevo fic. De hecho, este es el primero que escribo, y lo publiqué hace tiempo en AY. Creí que luciría mejor acá XD. Espero que lo disfruten n_n

**Siempre contigo**

**Resumen**

Porque aunque los demás dudaran de ellos, siempre estarían juntos.

Rick x Daryl

**Siempre contigo**

Cuando el funeral de Dale acabo, Rick pudo notar en los ojos de Daryl una profunda tristeza. Al parecer, había madurado al ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No negaría que al principio lo detestaba, después de todo era el hermano de Merle, pero sin duda, había cambiado. Y ahora lo podía ver embarcándose en la camioneta con Andrea y los otros para acabar con los walkers que rondaban la granja. Hershell lo agradecía bastante pese a que todavía decía que era culpa de ellos que su amado territorio se viera ahora invadido.

Se reunió con el ex veterano para poder planificar la preparación de la granja, tenían mucho por hacer pues debían llevar provisiones suficientes para pasar el invierno y armas de todo tipo para cuidarse de los "cretinos", como aun les llamaba Glenn.

Se quedo analizando el mapa en la entrada de la casa, recargándose contra la madera, aun estaba afectado por tantas muertes. Sobretodo por su fracaso en la búsqueda de Sophia. Quizá estuvo ahí unos quince minutos hasta que oyo el ruido de la camioneta estacionándose. Levanto la vista y solo vio a Daryl, con su típica cara de pocos amigos, pero él lo sabia. Que estaba triste. Desde que se fue, podía jurar que Dixon luchaba por no llorar.

Pensó que seria bueno preguntarle a Carol. Ella se había vuelto su confidente en todo, ellos dos podían pasar horas hablando en el campamento improvisado que Daryl tenia alejado de la casa. El chico se tiro en los escalones, necesitaba respirar un poco, la matanza de los siete walkers le agoto bastante. Rick clavo su mirada en el, intentando averiguar en què pensaba:

**-¿Qué?-**soltó el objeto de su análisis, igual de rudo que siempre:

**-Nada-**fue lo único que dijo, lo que menos quería ahora era incomodarlo. Daryl se levanto y se acercó a él, chocó su espalda contra la pared de madera, para mirar su espalda. El ex policía comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso. Los ojos azules que él tenía eran tan pesados, completamente penetrantes, que simplemente no podía resistirse. Eran quizá, más hermosos que los de Lori.

Se congeló, no podía creer que hubiera comparado a su esposa con Daryl. Joder. Ahora tenia ganas de romperse la cabeza contra la roca mas cercana y dura que pudiese encontrar. Cerro los ojos para intentar entenderse a si mismo. Al abrirlos, el rubio ya estaba aconchado al lado suyo, mirando el mapa con atención. Pego un salto de la impresión y, por la sonrisa que le mostro, podía jurar que se había visto sumamente ridículo:

**-No te voy a comer, idiota. No soy un maldito Walker-**Rick no supo que decir ante semejante comentario. Había oído muchas bromas pesadas de parte de él, pero parecía que ahora necesitara hacerlo con más fuerza:

**-Lo siento-**

**-Deja de disculparte por todo. Es molesto-**el ceño fruncido que le enseño le hizo desviar la mirada, algo arrepentido**-Debes pensar un poco más en ti-**oyó el susurro, volvió a encararlo y esta vez, Daryl era quien esquivaba sus ojos:

**-Gracias por lo de anoche-**el otro solo se encogió de hombros y dejo caer su mano sobre el del ex policía, quien sintió el tacto bastante cálido y reconfortante:

**-No tienes por qué hacer todo tú solo-**aquellas palabras hicieron sentir a Rick bastante esperanzado. Daryl le había dicho muchas veces que estaba de su lado, que él tenia razón en sus decisiones, pero que estuviera dispuesto a apoyarlo incluso en tales asuntos, como matar a Dale para frenar su dolor, fue algo que le hizo sentir muy bien. Era algo que jamás obtuvo con Lori, ni con Carl, era algo nuevo.

Desgraciadamente, ambos tenían un enemigo bastante común, y era justo Shane quien se dirigía a ellos. Tal vez, para hablar con el líder. Daryl se sintió incomodo, no podía frenar sus ganas de querer romperle la nariz cada que lo veía, pero ya no era tan tonto como para andar provocando pleitos que solo dividirían el grupo mas de lo que estaba. Eso no seria bueno para nadie. Se había prometido cuidar de Carol, a quien veía como la madre que jamás tuvo, y sobretodo, a Rick, a quien… pues aun no sabía que sentía por el, pero no lo quería dejar solo jamás:

**-Tengo que orinar-**aviso, dándole a entender a su modo que estaría cerca por si acaso.

Se alejó dispuesto a ver a Carol, lo único que sabia era que hablarían del mocoso. Tendría que ser estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta de que alguien tomo su pistola favorita, y analizando los hechos, como solía hacer siempre, llego a la conclusión de que fue una travesura mal hecha. Por culpa de ese niño llorón, Dale murió de una forma horrible. Simplemente no quería ni verlo, por que sino, le dispararía una flecha directo al ojo.

La encontró ordenando sus cosas para llevarlas a la habitación que Hershell le había proporcionado. Según él, todas las mujeres debían estar en un solo lugar, alejadas de los hombres, y totalmente seguras. Cosa rara, y más cuando eran acosados por miles de millones de walkers hambrientos y despiadados. Al verlo, sonrió con ese aire maternal que era dedicado a su pequeña Sophia. Le estaba muy agradecida, y más por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en encontrarla:

**-¿Ya estas lista?-**le pregunto, dispuesto a ayudarle. Ella solo asintió, mirándolo fijamente**-Me llevo esto-**anuncio, llevándose una gran bolsa al hombro:

**-Daryl…-**le llamo**-Deberías decírselo-**apareció un silencio bastante incomodo, eso le había tomado desprevenido. Chasqueo la lengua y se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a unos quince centímetros de distancia:

**-¿Le has dicho algo?-**

**-No-**ella bajo la mirada, apenada**-No es problema mio-**recibió una sonrisa leve, burlona, luego le dejaron su espacio personal libre:

**-Ya estas aprendiendo-**soltó antes de desaparecer.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

El granero se veía más decente, entendía el motivo de Rick por no querer que su prisionero fuera ejecutado ahí. Subió al segundo piso, y tal como Lori le había dicho, ahí estaba. Solo, pensando. Con la vista clavada en el piso de madera ante el atardecer:

**-¿Estas bien?-**le cuestiono, sentándose a su lado:

**-Si-**respondió con un suspiro de cansancio**-Un pequeño problema con Carl-**llevo su mano a su espalda, y saco la pistola que su hijo había tomado de las cosas del motociclista**-Lo siento. Es solo un niño-**Daryl lanzo una carcajada, recibiendo la confusión del otro:

**-Ya no es un niño. Ya tiene derecho a serlo, idiota. Solo ustedes se dan el lujo de consentirlo de esa manera-**Rick agacho la cabeza, no quería escucharlo**-¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? Fue tan estúpido-**

**-¡No hables así de mi hijo!-**se incorporo dispuesto a golpearlo de ser necesario. Él se sentía confundido, tenía dudas con respecto al amor hacia su familia y el que recibía de ella. Pero no iba a permitir que cualquiera hablara así de ellos. Daryl también se levanto:

**-¿Qué? ¿Me golpearas? Quiero verte intentándolo-**Rick alzo el puño pero se detuvo, simplemente no podía, porque se trataba de el**-No puedes, ¿verdad? Porque sabes que estoy en lo cierto. Tu esposa no te quiere, tú hijo tampoco. Shane ya no es tu amigo. ¡¿Que no lo ves?!-**

**-No es cierto-**

**-Claro que si. Lo que pasa es que no quieres darte cuenta. Nadie aquí confía en ti, nadie quiso jamás que tú fueras el líder. Todos te culpan, incluso Hershell-**el ex policía no pudo mas, tuvo que sentarse pues sentía sus piernas ceder ante la angustia. Porque todo lo que Daryl decía era cierto. Pese a sus esfuerzos, siempre terminaba poniendo al grupo en peligro, y eso empezaba a estar presente en las miradas que todos les dirigían.

Sin embargo, una persona era diferente. Daryl se arrodilló frente a él, tomó su delgado rostro con ambas manos, viendo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas**-Escúchame-**pidió al ver que este se resistía a su tacto**-Escúchame, Rick-**pidió de nuevo, consiguiéndolo**-Yo no te culpo por nada, ¿bien? Yo no creo que tengas culpa alguna. Eres un idiota que siempre anda pensando en otros a los que no les caes bien, pero… yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí-**guardaron silencio, ambos pensaban. Tanto en lo dicho como en lo que sentían:

**-Tengo esposa…-**fue la excusa que el líder le dio:

**-Y yo una maldita motocicleta-**respondió agresivo, la paciencia se le estaba agotando y no era muy bueno expresando lo que sentía.

Rick comenzó a reír, primero bajo y suave; luego, con muchas ganas. Se sentía mejor que nunca. Tal vez, era momento de empezar de nuevo. Si Lori o Carl ya no lo querían, era irrelevante. El seguiría cuidando de ellos como padre y esposo. Pero no iba a negarse estar con quien comenzaba a quererlo, a amarlo.

Ese era Daryl, sin duda.

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, se acercó al más bajo, para darle un dulce beso en los labios que les hizo perder la noción del tiempo y de la cruel realidad que vivían día a día.

**Fin**


End file.
